Natsu the Demon Slayer
by Windbear
Summary: Natsu is sent back in time when a spell from the Book of Zeref is cast, spreading hordes of demons through time.. Will Natsu be able to destroy all the demons before they can destroy the world. NatsuXUr. Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN READERS! Welcome to my new story, tell me what you think about it in a review or in a PM. Have any thoughts or things you'd like to see me do or put into the story. And there is a possibility that this story will go harem, depending on the feedback I get, tell me whether or not you'd like this story to become a harem. A shout out to "zegeth" who, helped inspire this story with a concept he used in his story, which when I read it, this entire idea of the story popped into my head. And for reference, this takes place after the GMG arc. And in this, Ur was 25 when she cast Iced Shell. And sorry, I meant to post this last night, but my computer had a bad bug, but my antivirus has fixed it, anyway here you go enjoy.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original plot/story and my OC"s**

**Chapter: Apocalypse**

**xXXXxXXXx**

Inside of a secrete but powerful dark guild, devoted to Zeref, evil plots were being made that would send Fiore, and the rest of the world into chaos.

"Master!" shouted a man who came bursting through doors of the guild.

"News!?" The master asked.

"We've found it" at these words, a dark sinister grin spread across the face of the guilds master.

"Bring it here Toby!" the master commanded.

"Yes Young Master Zehd" the minion called Toby replied.

The man pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in cloth, and handed it to the master. As the master unwrapped the object, it was revealed to be a book, of rather large size, leather bound, but a dark aura emanated from it.

"The Book of Zeref, finally" The master stood up from his throne.

"Let us waste no time, we will cast it now, and then we shall be Zeref's chosen people!" The master shouted into the guild, cheers erupted.

The master opened the book and a shock-wave of darkness erupted from the book itself. The master flipped through the book, looking for a certian page, and when he found it he smiled, he held the book with one hand and held his other out in front of him. Then he started an incantation.

Master of Demons, Bringer of Death.  
>Rain chaos down upon all, living or dead.<br>Raise demons from hell, destruction will spread.  
>Use my lifetime as a template, fill it with hell.<br>Fill life with Fear, fill life with Dread.  
>Make them plead, make them beg.<br>Lord Zeref, this is the wish, we have pled.  
>Transform the age to an age of death.<p>

The book erupted a black shroud, everyone in the guild started to suffocate. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be the only people to survive, not the first to die. Before he died, he would play a little trick on Zeref, he flipped through the book to find a spell, any spell he could use, to reverse this, seeing nothing fitting perfectly, he flipped back to a spell he saw earlier.

'This will have to do, an I know just who to use it on, I've seen him in the news, he should be able to do this, I'll send him back to the day of my birth, that should be when the spell starts since it used my lifetime as a template.' Then he cast the spell, holding the image of the person in his mind as well as the date of his birth, as the spell was cast, he used up the last of his strength on that, then his vision blurred and life left him.

**xXXXxXXXx**

It was another normal day in Fairy Tail Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was shouting out "MAN!", Mira was serving drinks, Erza was eating cake. Util the earth shook, everybody fell on the ground from the shaking. When the shaking stopped, everyone ran outside, the sky was dark, but there was lightning, some strikes were green, some red, but then, they all turned black. '

"What's happening, I'm scared" said Lucy as she held on to Gray's arm.

"Some kind of Magic" said Erza.

"No, no, no, No please tell me this isn't happening!" Makarov said.

"What's going on, Master?"

"Someone cast a spell from the book of Zeref" said Master.

"Are you serious!"

"How bad is this!?"

"Severe," replied Master.

"What's going to happen"

"Demons will rise up onto Earthland ad destroy everything, this is the climax of the spell, this is when all of the demons pour out of hell and destroy the world, who ever cast the spell gave their life time so the spell could use it as a template, the demons would pop of randomly throughout the persons lifetime"

"You mean that since the spell was just cast, demons appeared in the past.

"Like Deliora" said Gray

"And the Beast" said Elfman.

"I'm going to kick that guys ass."

"Impossible, the cost of the spell is the caster's and anyone around him lives."

"Well he's dead now"

The ground started to shake, and in the distance,far outside of the walls of magnolia, they could see hundred's of demons, of varieng sizes, some matching Makarov in his full Titan form, some smaller like the beast, some human sized.

"Dear God" said Makarov.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll destroy every single one of them if I have to" Natsu said with his signature grin, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Don't be stupid Natsu, Even you could- wait, what's happening to your body Natsu? said Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"You're disappearing"

When Natsu looked at himself, he was indeed disappearing, his hands had already been consumed, and his legs were starting to disappear as well. He started freaking out.

"Gramps, is this part of that spell!?" Natsu asked, you could almost hear fear in his voice.

"N-no, it's not, this must be another spell from the book of Zeref, but I don't remember their being any spell like this"

"Well try and remember quickly please" Natsu said nervously as it had reached his elbow and his legs were almost up to the knee.

"I cant think of anything"

"Guys its going alot faster" When they looked, it had indeed sped up his body was being quickly consumed.

"Before they could even say anything the last of him had disappeared.

"Is he dead?" asked Gray, Lucy and Lisanna had broken down into Tears while Mira and Erza tried to comfort them, barely holding back their own.

"I don't know child, I don't know"

**xXXXxXXXx**

When Natsu awoke, he was falling, in the sky above an unfamiliar place, below him was a land of snow, with plenty of snow covered trees, he was nearing the ground quickly, he tried to use his fire to slow his fall but he couldn't, he felt drained.

'This is gonna hurt' he thought as he saw the ground getting closer and closer.

And then he hit the ground and everything went black.

Natsu stirred, he could feel someone shaking him, "5 more minutes" he said instinctively, but the shaking continued, with a grunt he opened his eyes to see a woman above him, gripping his shoulders. As he looked around he realized he was in a crater.

"Where am I"

"In Isvan" said the woman, her voice was beautiful

"And who are you?" He asked her as he tried to sit up.

"I suppose you should be the one to answer that, " she said smiling.

"Natsu, my names Natsu Dragneel" he said as he put on his famous grin.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, my names Ur, Ur Milkovitch."

'I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before, maybe she's a famous model"

"Ur, a very beautiful name, as is the one that bears it" he said smoothly while trying to stand up.

"Not so fast smooth talker, you can't expect to just stand up, you kinda did just fall from the sky"

"So, whats you point?"

"So? Your body should have been squished"

"But it isn't", he showed her by flexing his muscles and then noticing his ruined shirt, ripped it off exposing his chest.

Upon seeing his chest, she started to drool a little, and thanked wahtever gods that exist for their gift.

'You could grin meat on those abs' Ur thought

"Ummm, you're drooling a little" but she didn't hear him, she was too busy taking in her fill of the man before her.

Natsu just bent down and wiped it off for her, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Sorry, you're just really..."

"Ripped?" Natsu offered while flexing once more, once again sending her into a trance.

Now that he had the chance he eyed her up.

"She has quite the nice body, even better than Mira's, and she looks to be around the same age too" once he got his fill he shook her a little once again retreiving her from her trance.

"Anyway, do you live near here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I live in a cottage only a little ways from here, why"

"Do you think you could let me stay the night there, it is turning dark and i'd rather not sleep outside in this weather"

"Strange man from the heavens asking to stay with me, I don't see anything wrong with that"

"Thanks, well lead the way Ur-chan.

"Ur blushed at the added -chan to her name, but quickly turned around and led him to her home, but what Natsu couldn't see was that her blushed had faded and she had a seductively evil face on and in her mind, she had won the jackpot today.

'Score' she thought proudly.

Not long after they arived at her cottage, 'quaint' was the word that came to Natsu's mind, it wasn't too big, but it was small enough to be comfortable, and to be easily heated.

"Very nice, I like it" Natsu admired the house.

"See anything else you like?" Ur asked seductively, causing Natsu to look over at her, and she was turned way from him, but she was swaying her hips, it was hypnotic, but Natsu tried to ignore them, causing Ur to pout.

"Well this is It, you can stay with me as long as you like" said Ur with a genuine smile.

"You are very kind, if you need me to do anything for you, don't hesitate to ask"

"I think I could use a strong man like you in many ways around here" she said as she approached Natsu and traced a finger over his chest causing him to shudder a little and blush.

"Cold are we?"

"A little, aren't you, your not exactly wearing winter clothes" Natsu stated, and he was right, she was only wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over it with form fitting gray pants.

"Not really, I don't really get that cold since I'm an Ice mage, withstanding the cold was part of my training"

"An ice mage, wow, cool, didn't think that there would be any mages around here, but apparently I've been next to one this whole time."

"Another?"

"I'm a fire mage, a Fire Dragon Slayer to be exact"

"Never hear of them, but they sound awesome" said Ur, somewhat excitedly.

'Damn right I am!" Natsu said, flashing his signature grin.

"Well let's not stand out here any longer, let's head inside." She said as she walked towards her door, with Natsu following suit.

As they entered, Natsu felt immediately at home, not like it was his home, and he planned to treat it that way, he just felt that he wouldn't mind spending an extended period of time here.

"Make your self at home", said Ur as she plopped down on a chair, Natsu sat down on a small couch.

"So why exactly did you fall from the sky"

"Well, I don't know exactly, the last thing I remember was I was outside my Guild, and there were Demons everywhere, and my body Was disapearing."

"Guild?"

"I'm part of a Wizard Guild, Fairy Tail!" Natsu said proudly.

"I've heard of those, I don't think I've ever heard of Fairy Tail though, don't they give you a mark?"

"Yeah, mine's right here" he said pointing to his right shoulder, but then noticing that his mark was no longer there.

"I don't understand, it should be there"

"Maybe it came off when your body started disappearing"

"Possibly, It really make me sad though, that mark represented my connection with my guild, my family."

"Well you can always get a new one when you go back, and most of the Wizard Guilds are in Fiore, they're rather scarce around these parts, and I know there aren't any around here called Fairy Tail."

"Well your right about that, Fairy Tail is in Fiore"

"Well then how did you get here"

"That's what I'd like to know"

"And I don't call seeing any news about demons anywhere"

"This is hurting my brain" Natsu complained.

"Not much of a thinker are you?"

"Well when was the last time you checked the news, my friends could be getting hurt right now, and I cant do anything"

"Well actually, I was on my way back from a nearby town, and it just so happens, that I got a newspaper." Ur said as she pulled out a news paper.

"Amazing!" Natsu said as he took the newspaper.

As Natsu skimmed over the Newspaper, nothing caught his eye.

"I don't see anything about demons, in fact, none of these special events look familiar, wait, "Titan Nose Guild formed on the border of Fiore and Isvan? That can't be right, the Titan Nose guild was formed a long time ago." This was when Natsu looked at the date on the Newspaper.

"762? I thought you said this was a recent Newspaper?"

"It is, today is April 13, X762."

"No, that cant be right, no no no no no! This cant be happening to me!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Today should be July 21, X791!"

"Are you trying to tell me you're from the future?" Ur asked almost jokingly.

"I'm dead serious, I don't lie" Natsu said in a dead serious tone.

"Your not joking are you, w-well how did this happen"

"I think Master said that a spell from the Book of Zeref had been cast on me, and the demons everywhere were the result of a different spell."

"Why would anyone want to do that"

"I have no idea"

'Well what are you going to do about it"

"Well first thing, I'm going to go back to Fairy Tail, If it's X762 then Gramps should have already been made Master of Fairy Tail, so maybe he can help us figure out what's going on"

"I can't believe your actually from the future, what's it like, have you ever hear of me?"

"Well when you told me your name, it did ring a bell, I thought that you might be a model, you certainly are pretty enough to be one" Said Natsu honestly.

"Well thank you, I don't get very many compliments, and I don't really like the thought of being a model."

"Well then I don't know where I know you from, but it should come to me eventually, and anyway, the future is the future, I don't really know how to describe it."

"Well that's no fun," Ultear said with a pout.

"I just hope that wherever or whenever my friends are, they're OK"

"So, did you have a girlfriend back where or when you came from?"

"Not really, I had a friend, Lucy, we were pretty close but that's all we were, friends. And there was a girl named Lisanna, we could have had something but neither of us pushed it"

"So no girlfriend, got it, and what about family?" she asked, quite happy that he was single.

"Well, i never had any parents or siblings, the closest person I ever had to a parent was Igneel, my dragon parent, he found me in the wood when I was really young, he took me in, raised me, and taught me Dragon Slayer Magic."

"A dragon, wow that's awesome,"

"Yeah, he truly was, and I guess Gildarts is like a second father to me, he would always watch out for me whenever he was in town, I would always challenge him to fights whenever I saw him come in the guild and each time, I was destroyed. But that's how bonds were made in Fairy Tail, that's how everyone became my Family." Natsu looked at his shoulder and its lack of his mark, and it made him feel really sad. And apparently Ur saw this, so she got up and sat down right next to Natsu and comforted him. He didn't shed a tear, but he shuddered a little, and choked back a few sobs. Not after long, she realized that he had fallen asleep, so she layed him down, set a blanket on top of him and left for her own bed, with one last look at her Dragon slayer guest, she muttered a goodnight and left.

**xXXXxXXXx**

'Natsu' a voice called out to him.

Natsu came to in an empty white void.

'Who's there?" he asked into the nothingness.

'I am but a messenger'

'A messenger for whom?'

'For destiny'

'Destiny?'

'I am here to tell you that, everything has happened for a reason, although I can't tell you everything right now, I can tell you that you have been sent to this time to deal with the plague of demons that have been thrust upon time itself, this was the day of the birth of the caster, and that's why you were sent here'

'You want me to kill the man who will cast the spell?'

'No, the man that cast the spell no longer exists, his timeline was altered so he died before he was birthed.'

'So then how come the spell is still in effect?'

'The spell is extremely powerful, once it is cast, it needs no origin. I can say no more for now on that, but i can also say this, demons will start to appear, alternate to the original timeline, for this timeline is entirely different than the one you lived on, It is your task to ensure that this timeline is saved, you will discover how in the future'

'Is that supposed to be some sort of time joke?'

'No, I was being literal, and before I go, I have a gift,'

Suddenly an orb of white light appeared in front of him.

'Eat it Dragon Slayer, you will know it's affects soon enough'

'Honestly, don't know why I'm doing this, but if it'll help me save this timeline-thingy-whatever, then I'll do anything,'

Natsu grabbed the orb, it wasn't solid, yet he could touch it, and it wasn't the easiest thing going down either, it didn't taste bad, it actually tased kinda good, just alot different than the fire taste he was used to. And it felt, right, as he swallowed it, and after that, he felt nothing.

'The hell was that, I don't feel anything!?' Natsu shouted into the void, instead, the light around him grew, until he opened his eyes to see the light shining in the cottage, as his senses came to him, he felt a weight on his chest, as he looked down, he saw Ur, sitting on his stomach, his stomach was in-between her legs and she was using her arms to support herself as she stared down at him.

"Bout time you wake up"

"Need something?"

"I'm surprised your not freaking out" Ur said, Natsu thought he heard a little disappointment in her voice.

"It's too early in the morning to freak out" said Natsu as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well anyways" Ur said as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I've made up my mind"

"On what?"

"I'm coming with you to you're guild"

"And why exactly"

"Well because it sounds like fun, don't you want me along?" Ur said, pouting.

"Nononononon, that's not what I meant at all, i'd love to have you along, I just didn't know why you'd want to come along that's all."

Ur smirked, knowing she'd gotten into him.

"How could I not want such a sexy woman as yourself in my company" Natsu said seductively, as he gripped her bare thighs, (Shes wearing very short pajamas) causing her to squeak and jump off of him.

"No fair" she mumbled.

"You started it" Natsu grinned.

"So when were you planning on leaving?"

"Soon, I was planning on thanking you for your hospitality and then leaving"

"What about food?"

"I would have found something to eat on the way"

"Well, how about I pack some food"

"Sounds good to me"

It only took her about 10 minutes to prepare all of her traveling supplies, a couple pairs of clothes to change into, some essentials, and the food.

"Well, I'm all set"

"Great, lets not waste any time"

"Whatever you say Natsu." Ur said with a smile.

"Fairy Tail here we come!"

**xXXXxXXXx**

There you have it, I am quite pleased with this, and for logic sake, right now, Ur is 18, in X762 she was 18, when she cast iced shell, I say she was 30, and all of the dates I used should be correct. If you have any questions on the logic or concepts that I used in this story, feel free to ask, although, I don't have my phone so I wont be able to answer them for a while.(I use my phone to respond to reviews and PM's) Anyway, have any questions/suggestions/advice? leave them in a Review or in a PM, I love to to read them, and to answer them. That's all for now, Windbear.


	2. Chapter 2: Angelic Gift

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Natsu the Demon Slayer. Sorry it's taken me so long to update for Natsu the Demon Slayer, I have been busy with...things...yeah things. Any way, hope you enjoy.**

**Id like to thank Cloud Narukami and once again Natsu is Awesome for helping me with this chapter.**

**I have a favor to ask of you, my lovable readers. I have a friend that is brand new to , he posted his first chapter today, His story is not on anime, It's on a video game, Dragon Age Inquisition, Its a InquisitorXLeliana fiction. Its called "Forbidden Fruit" by Relkas Tyrn. He is a personal friend that I know IRL. If any of you are interested, check out his story, and please, do be gentle, help him with advice and such.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original plot/story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Angelic Gift<strong>

Natsu and Ur were walking down a road, they were nearing upon the Harbor town of Verdin, on the South-Eastern Edge of Isvan, Its been almost a day since Natsu and Ur had set together.

"How far away is this god damn town!, the sun's going down and I'm fucking freezing, you know, normally, I don't even feel the cold, but this shits starting to hurt!"

"Oh quit whining, you don't see me whining"

"Yeah, but your an Ice Mage, your even more resistant to the cold than I am!"

"Jealous are we? Anyway, were only a few miles away from Verdin, and from there we can get a boat to get to Fiore"

"Fine, If were only a few miles away then!-" Natsu said as he grabbed Ur's hand, lit his feet on fire, along with his spare hand, and dashed forward, at an accelerated speed.

Within Minutes, the harbor town was in view, as they entered the town, Natsu slowed his speed until he was only at a jog, Ur was still being dragged behind him, so he stopped and let her stand.

"God...damn...you!"

"Yell at me all you want, just lead me to an Inn while your doing it"

Ur just put on a frown and led way to a nearby Inn, the streets were next to void of people, probably because of the fact that it was nearing night time, and the temperature was dropping fast.

Soon Ur had led Natsu to what he could only guess was an Inn and she disappeared inside, when Natsu entered, he was blasted by a hit of warm air, he fell to his knees and reveled in the warm air.

"We'd like a room please" Ur told the lady at the front desk, but then she whispered something that Natsu couldn't catch. The lady just gave her a wink and smiled, while handed Ur a room key.

"C'mon Natsu, Let's get some rest, we need to head out early tomorrow if we want to get to Fiore by nightfall tomorrow."

"God I can't wait to get sleep in a nice, warm bed"

Ur once again took the lead and led Natsu down a hall to a room that matched the Number on the Key, as Ur unlocked the door, and stepped inside, with Natsu right behind her, Natsu made one key observation, there was only one bed, and Ur had a devious smile on her face.

"Ummm Ur?"

"Yeeessss Natsu?" she said, trying to sound innocently.

"There's only one bed" Natsu said, a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Oh, I guess there is, well, we might as well share it"

"God dammit fine" Natsu said as he closed the door behind him.

Natsu was taking off his shoes and jacket, when he noticed something else, Ur was in her underwear, and standing right behind him.

"U-Ur?" Natsu asked fearfully

"Yes Natsu-kun? Ur asked as she thread her arms under his and placed her hands on his chest while pressing her chest against his back.

Natsu's face was crimson. He was stammering, right before he went silent, what Ur couldn't see was the smile that spread across his face. In the duration of a second, Natsu turned around, picked Ur up by hooking his hands under her knees, and throwing her on the bed, and then ended up on top of her, looking down at her.

Ur was still processing what had happened in that single second, and now she had the man she was just going to seduce, on top of her, this was all too good. Ur wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him down in to a kiss.

Natsu didn't put up a fight, he didn't even resist, he did more than let it happen, he took charge, he opened his mouth a bit and she followed, and he slipped in his tongue, she tried to fight for dominance, but he wasn't giving in, his hands snaked their way to her breast and started kneading them, causing her to moan into his mouth.

'Damn, who would've guess that he would be the type to take charge like this, I like this'

Ur was about to try to take it further when Natsu broke apart from her, leaving her breathing hard, then, Natsu slipped under the covers, and tried to go to sleep, leaving Ur, mouth agape, staring at him.

'THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!' Ur screamed inside her head.

'FUCKING FINE, IF HE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS, THEN HE'S GOING TO BE MY PILLOW WETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!'

Ur slipped under the covers next to him, she pulled him close to her, not so gently, so that they were both relatively in the middle of the bed. She then draped one leg over his and used his chest as her own pillow.

'Well, its good that he's comfortable' Ur thought, and soon, she was drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"tsu-atsu-Natsu!" Natsu heard from his dreams, suddenly, he could feel someone shaking him, and his mind was brought forth from his dream world and into the world of the living.<p>

"Wha-what?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Natsu, somethings attacking the town!" she shouted at him.

"Natsu's grogginess was suddenly gone, he jumped out of bed.

"What do you mean? Where?"

"Down the street, there's some kind of monster that's destroying everything"

Natsu rushed outside, leaving his shoes and jacket inside. Ur herself was in nothing but her underwear, she didn't even seem to notice.

It was still night, and down the street, Natsu could see a large humaniod like demon, rampaging around, destroying everything in its path.

Natsu charged towards the demon with Ur behind him. The closer Natsu got to the demon, the more he could make out, from this distance, he judged it to be about 12 feet tall, it was covered in crimson scales, it had black hair sprouting from its head and flowing from its back, its head was reptilian like, it reminded Natsu a lot of Elfman's Lizardman form.

"What is that thing?" Ur called out from behind Natsu

"I think its a demon, in which case, we need to kill it"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ur asked

"With fire" Natsu mumbled.

"What?" Ur asked, clearly she didn't hear what he said.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Natsu shouted, then he inhaled deeply,

**"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** Natsu shouted, unleashing a torrent of flames from his mouth, the inferno consumed the demon, but before Natsu could do anything else, it let out a massive roar, it was unlike anything Natsu had ever heard, it was something evil and dangerous, it sounded just like... Deliora.

'It's one of Zeref's demons' Natsu realized

'Now we have to kill it'

Natsu knew that if this demon escaped them then it would be over for this town, and any other town that it came into contact with, he had to give it his all.

Natsu leaped into the flames, shouting

**"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"** but was immediately swatted away by a giant hand.

Natsu crashed right into a building, Ur ran up to him and tried to pull him to his feet.

"Shit Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we need to take that thing down now" Natsu told her before he charged at it once again.

**"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu shouted, creating an immensely powerful torrent of flames that engulfed the Demon, but it immediately swiped away the flames, Natsu now had it's full attention.

"Let me give it a try! **Ice Make: Bloom!**" Ur slammed her fist into her palm and Roses of Ice sprouted from ground and snaked their way around the demon, entangling it, but the Demon immediately broke free.

Natsu shouted in frustration, he couldn't let this demon continue to exist, he knew what Zeref's Demons were capable of, The beast that killed Lisanna, Deliora, that killed Gray's family, even his Master, this had to end, people's lives were in danger.

Looking around him, Natsu could already see that there were corpses amongst the rubble and carnage, this sight set something off In Natsu.

Ur had no idea what to do, this demon was so strong, and they had just started their fight, it seemed unscathed by Natsu's flames, and it broke through her Ice Make magic like it was nothing.

Looking over at Natsu, hoping for him to have some sort of plan, she was met with something else, Natsu's face was contorted into a growl, but his eyes, his eyes were white, they were glowing white, and there was a wisp like trail coming off of the corner of his eyes.

'What.. what the hell?'

Suddenly, the light from 'eyes flashed, and Ur couldn't see anything, Natsu was wrapped in light.

Then, after only a few seconds, the light vanished in another flash, and left standing there was... Natsu?

There was something different about him, his clothes were white, his jacket and waist coat was white with a silver trim, his pants were still white but the trimmings on them were silver as well. But the things that caught her attention were his arms, his fore-arms were replaced by white, plated arms, that had veins of silver running on the surface, his fingers were replaced by silver claws (A/N Think Nero's Holy/Demonic arm Devil Bringer from DMC4, but white instead of red, and silver instead of blue, thank you Cloud Narukami)

* * *

><p>Natsu looked down at himself, His arms had been replaced by demonic looking arms made of what looked like Ivory, with silver veins running down them, he took a look at his clothes as well, they were white where they should have been black, and silver.<p>

Suddenly a voice echoed in his head

'This is the gift I have given you, The Hands of The Archangel'

Natsu recognized the voice, it was the same voice that had spoken to him back at Ur's cabin.

'Use them to defeat the evil of this world, purify the demons that have corrupted this world'

Then like that, the voice was gone.

'Well, If this will give me the power that I need to defeat that demon, I'd do anything to rid this world of demons' Images of his friends flashed through his mind, Lisanna, Mira, Lucy, Elfman, Erza, Happy, even Gray, for them, If I'm going to be stuck here, then I have to make this world fit for them to live in.

Memories of his past rushed through his mind, when he got the news of Lisanna's death, he was heart broken, he thought that he would die right there, he almost wanted to, he loved her. Images of Gray, when he was telling them about the death of his master, whatever her name was, he looked so tortured, so pained, he was even crying, and as much as Natsu wanted to laugh at the fact that his rival cried, even though he had done it before, he couldn't. If he was going to stay here, then he would destroy Deliora before it could kill Gray's master, He would decimate the Beast before it could take Lisanna away.

"I will destroy you!" Natsu yelled, rage filled his voice.

Natsu charged towards the demon, the demon who for some reason hadn't attacked until now, tried to smash Natsu into the ground, but Natsu dodged it and swung at its chest, hand extended, and jumped back in a retreat.

The spot where Natsu had attacked was glowing, four glowing white streaks trailed diagonally across its chest.

'Holy shit, what the fuck is even happening right now!?' Ur thought to herself

Ur watched as Natsu dashed forwards, dodged one of the monsters attacks and struck the monster. It was amazing, even kind of hot.

Ur couldn't help but be impressed, it was like Natsu was a force of righteousness, slaying the un-holy.

Natsu had had enough of this.

"Your going down!" he screamed at the demon, and dashed forwards once more, he used his hand like a point and drove it into the heart of the demon, that was now littered with white glowing cuts.

Natsu could feel his new arm penetrate the heart of the demon, then, In an explosion of white, the demon exploded, leaving Natsu, with his arm extended, as drops of the demons blood evaporated on his arms.

Ur walked over to Natsu who was once again wrapped in light that disappeared almost instantaneously, leaving Natsu, with his regular clothes and his arms returned to normal.

Before she could even reach him, he walked over to a collapsed building, and lifted a large beam off of a small pile of rubble and threw it to the side, he then dug under it and pulled out a small child, who could be no older than 4, she was barely conscious. She whispered something to Natsu and then blacked out.

People were starting to gather around them as daylight began to creep up over the horizon, they disperse over to the corpses, their faces grim but hopeful, and carried the bodies away.

A small, elderly woman walked over to the pair, and bowed.

"Thank you two so much, we can not thank you enough, you have done a great service to out small town."

"It was no problem" Ur assured her, Natsu just remained silent, he was looking down at the child that he was now cradling, his face emotionless.

"I think I know that child, give her to me and I'll see if I can find any of her relatives"

Natsu hesitated for a moment before handing the small girl to the women.

"Worry not young lad, she'll be alright, and if she has no other family then I will take care of her Myself until a permanent home can be found.

Natsu just nodded before turning around and walking down the street, headed for the harbor, leaving Ur and the Old lady confused.

'Something's clearly not right' Ur thought, and with that thought she ran after him.

* * *

><p>By the time Ur caught up with Natsu, he was already at the harbor, damn was he fast, and he was only walking.<p>

As Ur got closer, she could see his head hanging low, his eyes shadowed by his hair, and his face was grim.

"Natsu?" Ur called out to him gently.

"There's something I didn't tell you" Natsu said, surprising Ur.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Ur said, taking a seat by Natsu.

"You know how I told you that the last thing I remembered before falling from the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, while my body was disappearing, the Master of Fairy Tail, had said that, from what he could guess, the demons that were showing up, were from some spell being cast from the book of Zeref"

"Zeref, yeah I think you mentioned some book about him, and that's the reason you came here right?"

"Well, that's just it, while I was asleep in your cabin, some voice appeared in my dreams, he said he was a messenger of Destiny, he also said that I was sent back in time to deal with the demons that are going to start appearing alternate to the timeline I'm originally from"

"Ho shit." Ur exclaimed, clearly overwhelmed by that.

"Wait, but what about whatever it was that you did back there, what was that?"

"Before the voice left, it gave me a gift of sorts, he told me to eat this ball of light, and after I did, I couldn't ask him why or what it was, then I woke up."

"So this 'Messenger' gave you that, whatever it was?"

"Yeah, he said it was called the Hands of The Archangel, he said that I needed to use it to purify the demons from this world"

"That's a lot to take in, but that doesn't quite explain why your acting so distant"

"During that fight, I could only think of the things that Zeref's demons from my timeline, The Beast, did to my friends, one of them was killed, or at least so we thought but not at the time, the girl that I loved the most, she turned out to be alive several years later but still, it took her from us, and another demon, Deliora it killed my one of my closest friends and rivals family, along with his master, who taught him to use Ice: Make Mag-"

"What is it?" Ur asked, but Natsu was deep in thought.

'Fucking shit was her name' Natsu was digging deep into his mind for the memory of Gray talking about his master.

As he remembered the conversation, the image of Gray, with head in his hands, as tears flowed freely from his eyes, he remembered the name he used, Ur,

'FUCKING CHRIST HOW THE HELL DID I NOT REMEMBER REALIZE IT EARLIER!' Natsu screamed in his mind.

"Ur..." Natsu mumbled.

"Yes Natsu?" Ur asked, holding Natsu's shoulder with one hand while the other rested on his knee.

"The name of my friends master that died, was Ur" he said solemnly

"What? I don't understand"

"My friend, Gray Fullbuster's master was named Ur, she died while trying to protect him and his rival/fried Lyon, from Deliora."

"So you mean that I'm their master in the future?"

"Yeah, I don't remember much of his back story, I just remember that you found him after his town had been destroyed and you took him in as your second apprentice, the first was Lyon"

"Fuck that's a lot to take in, how exactly did I die?"

"He said you cast a type of Ice Make Magic, something called Iced shell"

"Never heard of it" Ur responded, surprising Natsu.

"Really? Well I guess that means that you haven't learned it yet"

Ur was now holding her own head in-between her hands, trying to process everything she had just learned, Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and waited, he was processing all of this as well, but he knew she needed his comfort more.

"So...what does this mean?" Ur asked.

"Well for starters, I'm going to stop both of those things from happening, I'm going to kill Deliora and The Beast before they can hurt my friends"

"And I'll help, even if I couldn't help against the demon today, I'll find a way so that I can fight by your side" Ur exclaimed with determination, which in turn lifted Natsu's spirit as well.

"I would love that, I think we would make a great team" Natsu said to her before leaning over and capturing her lips in a brief kiss, before releasing her.

"Anyway, we still need to find a boat to take us to Fiore" then as Natsu tried to stand up, Ur grabbed his arm and pulled him straight back on to her.

"Don't think I've forgotten about last night"

"Yeah? What about it?" Natsu asked, playing coy.

Then Ur pulled him into an intense kiss, immediately asking for entrance to his mouth which he granted, their tongues lightly fought for dominance over each other. Several Minutes later, Ur released him.

"I still haven't quite forgiven you just yet, you'll have to continue to make it up to me later"

"Well, I don't have a problem with that" Natsu said with a not-so innocent smile, he then proceeded to give Ur's ass a not so light smack eliciting a large gasp from said woman before walking towards the Harbor Master's house.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, another chapter, tell me what you think of it, I really would like to know, since a lot was going on in this chapter, like sexual activities, sexual tension, demon destruction, demon slaying (just like in le title), even gave Natsu a new weapon. I am very eager to read your reviews and read and respond to your PMs. If you have any advicequestions/suggestions/tips, just leave them in a review or send them my way in a PM. Until Next time, which shouldn't be too far away. Farewell, Windbear.**


End file.
